Yes it was
by comeagainlou
Summary: A normal day at the Hightopp household with a very pregnant wife with short temper for Tarrant Hightopp. R&R.


**Hi everyone! So I know I promised all of you a sequel and it is indeed in work. I don't know how long it's going to get yet however, when I run out of ideas I guess. You could call this slightly sequel too but it is not the real one, maybe a chapter from it. It is short but I had a dream about this as weird as it sounds and I had to write it down. Now I hope you will enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it for you guys. **

**Oh also! I'm currently writing Harry Potter fics, right now a Fred and Hermione one called 'A Very Unlikely Love' and I would love for you guys to check it out while you wait. **

**Please do leave a review and let me know what you think of this one-shot. **

**- ENJOY.**

"Tarrant Hightopp!" a very high voice shrieked his name from somewhere outside.

He cringed at the sound of it from his hiding spot behind the old couch and tried to hide even more.

He had known she would not be very happy when she saw the mess of the tea table she had cleaned up the day before for them to have a nice tea party and even put out new china for them so they didn't need to drink tea out of broken cups.

He had wanted to clean it up right away but was simply too tired at the end of it and it was rather late that he went straight to bed.

He would get up early before she could see it but it had taken a slightly big twist before he could do so... a rather not so good twist.

The moment he woke up, ready to go out and clean it as he had planned before going to sleep he noted something; she wasn't in the bed either. The side that she normally slept on was empty, and it wasn't warm, that meant it had been empty for a while. He flinched of the idea of her seeing the table.

He stumbled out of the bed, nearly knocking over the lamp on the nightstand when he hammered his knee into it. He grabbed some clothes, not caring to see what at the moment and ran to the door, pulling on his clothes on the way down the stairs which wasn't most easy thing he had ever tried and he had tried lots of difficult things. He moved into the kitchen as quick as he could, hoping she would stand in it, making morning tea but no luck, she wasn't there either.

He looked for her in the living room, even under the furniture in the room, bathroom, his small work room, the garden where she had been spending a lot time to make it look pretty. At last he looked in the most dreaded place where he begged with all he had in him that she wasn't there. Of course she was there.

Sitting in his chair, looking out over the table where every bit of china she had put out there laid shattered around, on the table, the chairs and in the grass, not a single one looked to be in one piece.

He quickly turned around hoping he could get away before she would notice he was up and out of bed and he could save himself at least for a little while until she would wake him up, but the stupid old house, gave him away.

He all but ran inside to the living room and leapt behind the couch, covering his ears that for sure would be ringing anytime soon.

"Have you seen the tea table!" she all but growled, and he could hear her footsteps echoing around the room, letting him know that he was hiding in that room and not any of the others, like she had a radar that showed where scared people would hide.

He knew she would find him soon but he begged anyway that she didn't and would forget all about it. That she would go all the way around the couch as if it wasn't there and go back to bed. But that wasn't to happen.

He sneaked a peak up where a now very angry looking blonde was glaring down at him. She gripped his collar and yanked him up to face her, he was grinning slightly at her, trying his best to look innocent. He was a man, he should be the strong one but he certainly had learned that if a very pregnant Alice Hightopp got angry, he did not stand a chance.

"What did you do to it?" she repeated, her teeth gritted, her face growing redder and redder for the anger growing inside of her every second, getting ready explode. "You look very beautiful today love" he tried, hoping he could compliment her so she would not explode. Did the excat opposite. "DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO COMPLIMENT ME! I'M ANGRY WITH YOU!" She screamed at him, exploding. He cringed again; He would have jumped back if her long nails weren't digging deeper and deeper into his chest, probably going to leave marks. He would try to unreason her and explain that their tea parties would always end that way, no matter what she did to make it look nice. They were mad after all. But he did not dare say another word.

Instead he settled on puffing out his chest, trying to look brave, take what was to come. When suddenly the woman in front of him broke down crying, releasing her hold on him and dropping to her knees. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she looked up at him, looking heart broken. His chest gave a painful lurch at seeing her like this, he knew his Alice normally would never do something like this but the hormones where getting the better of her. But it did not remove the guilt he had whenever they kicked in. he walked silent, slowly around the couch to his wife. It was like sneaking in on the Bandersnatch, at full day light and the Bandersnatch did not like him for taking most of attention from it to him when it came to Alice.

He got down on his knees next to her, wounded his arms around her rounded belly and tugged her closer to him, trying his best to comfort her as he always did. It always started out like this, she would get all angry, almost exploding and then she would cry her eyes out, and make him want to kill himself for doing that to her. "I'm sorry love, I'll clean it up all by myself and then you go over and settle yourself on the couch and I will make you some tea, so you and the baby can relax. How does that sound?" she nodded her head, brushing away her tears and leaned her head on his chest.

"It was Thackery wasn't it?" she asked after he had cleaned up all of it and just coming to give her the tea just as he promised, some time later.

"Yes. Yes it was"

**Next time. **

**- LK. Remember to review!**


End file.
